A Week To Never Forget
by jeanetterocks9822
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes will spen a week with two people. Who are these two people? Will there be trouble? This will be a week to never forget. Me and my friend, Trevon appear.This is inspired by Stella6.AxBxOC SxJxOC TxExOC. I'm gonna use the Las Mes
1. Dave Has Some News

Me: Hi! Welcome to my new story. I canceled my other one cuz it was getting boring.

Eleanor: Whats this story about anyways?

Me: Its about all of you cuz its starting to get hard to just focus on one couple.

Trevon: I think you should write Alvin and Brittany stories.

Brittany: Umm, who is he?

Me: Oh, this is my friend from school. He likes the Alvin and Brittany couple.

Trevon: Sure do! Especially Brittany. She's the prettiest of the Chipettes.

Me: TREVON SHUT UP! Remember what I told you about comparing the Chipettes! Its in the rule book!

Trevon: Fuck the rules! I want Brittany now!

Brittany: *scared* l_l

Alvin: Not if you have to get me first!

Trevon: *punches Alvin*

Alvin: *punches back*

Alvin and Trevon: *keep fighting*

Me: Well, lets get on with this shall we?

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were done recording another song. Once they got out of the booth, Dave called them over.

"Great job, guys! You guys get better everytime! But I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Dave?" Simon asked worried.

"It's nothing bad. Just a task, if you're up for it?" Dave asked, devilishlly.

Alvin smirked. "We're up for anything, Dave."

"Ok, there is this sweepstakes that is envolving you. One grand prized winner gets to bring a friend and hang out with you guys for a week. Does that sound okay?"" Sure, I love meeting new people" Eleanor said, excited.

"But for a WEEK! Damn." Alvin said."Its nothing much. Its not like they're going to sleep with you guys. They're going to stay at a hotel and come see you guys everyday."

" Well, they better hope they dont piss me off cuz if they do im gonna hurt them." Brittany growled thinking of it." Brittany, I bet they wont be so bad. Just get to know them first and see what happens." Jeanette said.

"Fine."

Who are these mystery people?

* * *

Theodore: I wonder who the mystery people are

Me: You'll find out next chapter. Please R&R and im not updating fast.


	2. Entering Sweeptakes

Me: Okay,people this time its in my point of view.

Brittany: Let's get on with the chapter plz! I can't have this dog drooling over me thw whole time

Trevon: But you're so pretty! XD

Me: Here's Chapter 2...-_-

My P.O.V

"There's nothing on!"

I complain,while watching tv."" I wish they would make better tv shows." I change the channel to Cartoon Network to watch the Chipmunks and Chipettes. When the show went to go to a commercial, it said this:

_Hello,Boys and Girls! _

_If you're a fan of the Chipmunks and Chipettes, then get on your computer right and enter the "A Week with the Chipmunks and Chipettes Sweeptakes". If you win the Grand Prize, you and a friend will go to Hollywood to meet the Chipmunks and Chipettes and hang out with them for a week! Go online to /chipmunksandchipettes to enter. If you're one of the 100 winners you'll get a $500 dollar gift card from Sears! So go online to /chipmunksandchipettes to win the Grand Prize!_

The commercial went off. I ran upstairs to get my laptop and enter for the Grabd Prize._"I really hope I get the Grand Prize." _I thought.

After I entered, my mom called me downstairs for dinner. I was really jumpy so I could barely sit still."Jordan, sit still. It's rude to do that at the dinner table." Mom said, frusrated." Sorry, Mommy, but I can't. It's just I just entered a sweepstakes and I could bring a friend."

"Okay, but who are you bringing?" She asked.

"I don't know."

My little sister, Sydney raised her hand crazily." Ooooo, Can I go with you, Jordan?" she cooed.

"Sydney, I think your mother was talking about someone Jordan's age" Daddy said.

Sydney pouted. I think she really wanted to go.

"How about Trevon, Mommy? Can I bring him?" I asked.

"Sure. Just have your phone on all the time and make sure you answer when I call you."

"Thank you, Mommy!" I ran over and hugged her. I'm going to Hollywood for the first time in my life! How can I loosen my excitement?

After, I knew one thing that was gonna happen beofre I could go: I have to talk to Trevon's parents.

Trevon's parents are sweet and know me very well, but I don't think they would let me and Trevon be alone in a hotel room. But itd not like we're sleeping in the same bed thats crazy! Well, I guess I'll do that tomorrow.

Jeanette: Wow. I guess you're gonna have to be tough in order to get past his parents.

Me: Yep. Well please review!


	3. The Chipmunks and Chipettes chill out

Me: Okay here's Chapter Three!

Simon: Finally! I was waiting for this part.

Me: Were you going in my stuff!

Simon: Nope. Alvin did and he told me.

Me: ALVIN! *starts running after Alvin*

Alvin: We'll finish this fight later! * glares at Trevon and runs away*

Me: GET BACK HERE!

Jeanette: And the story begins.

Me:Wait! I forgot to put the disclaimer at the beginning so Theodore do the honors while I finish.

Theodore: Okay. DISCALIMER: SHE DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE STORY!

Me: THANK YOU THEODORE! *still running after Alvin*

Jeanette: Shall we get on with the with story, Ellie?

Eleanor: We shall. The creator sends her love and asks you to enjoy!

Chipmunks and Chipettes P.O.V.

"What are we gonna do about two people spending with us for a week! Its just gonna be two other crazed fans just bothering us anyways!" Brittany complained.

"Britt, stop your complaining and lets think about this. I don't need anymore shit today!"

Jeanette yelled.

"Yea Brittany, Jeanette's right. Lets think. Maybe they'll be one of those people who like to make friends with celebrities. You never know." Eleanor said.

"Psshhh. I bet you $15 dollars if they are friend-makers with celebrties. And if they are just two other crazed fans, you owe me some money, Ellie.

"Okay, you're on!"

_"I am so gonna win." _Brittany thought._" I am gonna get $15 dollars!" _Eleanor thought.

" In the mean time, why dont we go home and have movie night?" Simon suggested." Yes we should to get this off our minds and we will see them when they come." Theodore said.

"Theo's right. Let's just fun tonight. I need to relax." Jeanette said, exhausted.

Simon snaked his arms around Jeanette's waist and kissed her on the cheek." You will."

" Well lets get home. Dave wants us home because he has the night shift tonight and doesnt get back till 2 a.m." Alvin said." Alright lets go!" Brittany said running to her car. Everyone hopped in to Alvin's comvertible, Jeanette's SUV and Theodore's truck. They all drive down to the Seville's house but the girls had to go next door to get their stuff and tell Miss Miller they're going next door and will see her tomorrow got to the house and rang the door bell.

"I'll get it!" Theodore opened the door to find the Chipettes." Oh hey girls. Come in."

The girls set their stuff in the living room and sat down. Theodore went into the kitchen to get sodas and came back out. "The guys are downstairs." Theodore went downstairs waiting in the girls as well as his brothers. The girls look confused. "But isnt their basement look like crap?" Brittany asked. "You guys coming?" Theodore asked from the stairs. "Yeah. Come on girls." They all got up nervously and headed down the stairs slowly. Eleanor saw the basement first and stood still in amazement." Ellie can you go down the rest of the stairs please? Jeanette asked. Eleanor didnt answer."Ellie, what are you staring at?" Jeanette stood still next to her baby sister realizing what she was staring at.

The basement was new and improved. It had a library and a big green,blue,and red kitchen. It had a gameroom, a studio, a theater and a lounge area.

Jeanette took her glasses off, cleaned them and put them back on. "Damn! Brittany, get down here!"

"Okay" Brittany descended the stairs and looked at her sisters. "What are you two staring at?"

Jeamette turned her head to what they were staring at. "Oh My Gosh!" Brittany squealed in delight! " You guys like it? Dave suggested we get a place to chill when we need to."

Eleanor yelled like crazy. "OF COURSE we like it! This is the best place to chill out!

"Well, You guys wanna watch a movie?" Alvin asked.

"Let's watched Scary Moive 4." Eleanor said.

"But that's a scary moive. It says it in the title!" Theodore said.

"It's not that scary,Theo. It's really funny" (AN: It's really a funny movie. Iv'e seen most of it)

"Okay." The six went into the theater to watch Scary Movie 4.

Me: I won't be updating so because I will be going to DC. I'll update as soon I get back! Plz review.


	4. Updating Slower: Author's Note

Hello people! I will be updating slower because school is coming up in two weeks and my mom won't let me get on the computer on the weekdays except Fridays after I do my chores. I am so sorry. If you really like this story review please and I'll continue. This is my first and best story so far so plz be nice! I'll make sure I update before I go back to school but after that you wont be getting updates fast like it used to be. So I wish you Happy Reading!


	5. Asking Trevon and Friend Night

Me: Sorry for the slow update. I had to go school shopping.

Trevon: Let's get on with this chapter. I wanna know if my parents will say yes!

Me: You're gonna have to read the chapter to find out! *looks at script* Okay, lets start this chapter...wait a second, WHERE THE HELL IS MY DISCLAIMER?

Eleanor: *hands me a piece of paper* Right here.

Me: *calms downs* Thank you. Now someone please do the honors!

Simon: I'll do it. *takes piece of paper and clears throat* SHE OWNS NONE OF THIS SHIT!

Me: Lol, thank you,Simon.

Simon: Your Welcome.

Theodore: I'm getting really impatient here!

Eleanor: Have some popcorn than. *stuffs popcorn in his mouth*

Me: *eats popcorn* Enjoy!

* * *

My P.O.V.

I was walking back and forth in my room waiting to call the Roberts household. I finally pick up the phone to call Trevon's house.

I was waiting for the ringing to stop until I heard Trevon's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey,Trevon, it's Jordan. Umm, I have to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I was watching tv the other day and I saw a commercial for a sweeptakes. It was about spending a week with The Chipmunks and The Chipettes. So, I was wondering, if I won, would you like to come with me?"

Trevon was silent for a moment before answering. "Let me check with my parents and I'll call you back." And he hung up.

I was freaking out for 10 minutes until Trevon called back. "Hello?"

"My parents said yes!" He sounded so excited on the phone.

"Really?'"Yeah, and they also said if you didnt win, then they would take us to a hotel for the weekend."

"Cool, but I really do hope I win. I wanna meet The Chipmunks and Chipettes!"

"Me too""Do you wanna come over and have another friend night?"

"Sure. I'll be over at 7:00"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" And he hung up. I glanced over at the clock to see it was 5:30. _I have an hour and a half to set up friend night. I guess we'll just make it short this time._ I thought.

I went downstairs to the basement to set up for friend night. I grabbed The Game Of Life and a deck of cards. I went to the mini fridge to get two ginger ales and set them on the tray. I went back up stairs to get a bag of Doritos and placed them in a big bowl and went down stairs to place it next to our spot we always sit at. I went back upstairs to my room to change for Trevon's arrival.

I opened my closet and looked around. Then I looked in my drawers and found a pair of brown shorts and a blue t-shirt. I put my footies on and went downstairs to watch tv 'till Trevon got here.

Trevon's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the couch playing my video games until I heard the phone ring. I jumped up and yelled, "I got it!" and ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey,Trevon, its , I have to ask you something."

The sweetness of her voice was music to my ears, but I was curious of what she was gonna as me.

"Okay, what is it?"

She explained to me what she wanted to know.

I thought about this for a second. _The girl of my dreams just asked me of all people to go with her. _I thought_. _" Let me check with my parents first and I'll call you back."

"Okay." And I hung up. I went up to my parents room and saw my mom and dad spread out on the bed watching tv.

"Mom, Dad. Can we talk?"

"Sure, sweetie. What's up?"

I took a deep breath. I asked them what Jordan asked me.

They had blank faces and I was scared as hell." Sure, son. Just make sure you dont get arrested."" Thanks guys!" I ran to hug them. Before I could run out the door, my dad called me." Yes, Dad?"" If Jordan doesnt win the contest we will take you two to a hotel for the weekend."

"Okay." I ran down the stairs to call Jordan back. I was so excited, some of my fingers slipped while pressing the buttons.

"Hello?""My parents said yes!" I was so excited I couldn't be quiet."Really?"

"Yeah, and they also said if you didn't win, then they would take us to a hotel for the weekend."

"Cool, but I really do hope I win. I wanna meet The Chipmunks and Chipettes!""Me too."

"Do you wanna come over and have another friend night?""Sure, I'll be over at 7:00"

"Okay, bye""Bye."

I hung up and looked at the clock. 5:30. That meant I had an hour and a half to get ready.

I ran upstairs to my room and opened my drawers. I put on some black shorts and a blue and green t-shirt. I told my parents where I was going and went downstairs to get a couple of movies. I got Monsters vs. Aliens,Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen, and Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. I put on my shoes and headed out the door to walk to Jordan's house.

My P.O.V.

I was waiting downstairs watching Phineas and Ferb when I heard the door bell._That must be Trevon._ I thought. I got up and ran upstairs to get the door before anyone else. I opened the door to see Trevon with a couple of movies.

"Hey, Trevon come in." I stepped to the side for him to come in. I closed the door and walked over to the basement door.

He took of his shoes and walked over to me and showed me the movies."You always pick out the best movies." I said, giggling.

"Well, I need to pick out the best ones so we won't be bored." He laughed.

We went downstairs and sat in our usual spot. I turned of the tv and picked up the games.

"Which one should we play first?""Monopoly. Lets save the best for last."

"Okay." I put down The Game Of Life and opened Monopoly.

"You're the banker this time, Trevon."" Okay"

We sat their for about two hours buying properties and winning money and landing on Chances."That was fun. Let's play Life now."

Trevon picked up all the Monopoly pieces while I got Life ready."Trevon, which car do you want?""Blue." I picked up the blue and purple cars and place them at the starting point.

"I'm gonna be the banker this time." We played for three hours of landing on spaces,getting kids and getting money. "I can't believe I got three kids." Trevon pouted like a sad puppy.

I giggled. "It's okay. Atleast you got some kids." Trevon rolled his eyes. "Pass me a soda,please."

I threw him a soda and he caught it. "So which movie do you wanna watch first?"

"Let's watch Transformers first, then The Squeakquel, then Monsters vs. Aliens."

"Okay." It was about 12:00 when Monsters vs. Aliens was over and we were cracking up.

"That is so hilairous!" I said, still laughing." That is so funny." Trevon said laughing so hard looking like he was about to explode." Well, it looks like you gotta get home. Call your parents and tell them." Trevon nodded and went over to the phone that was by the couch.

I didnt want him to leave, but he had to go. Trevon hung up crawled back over to me."My parents are coming in 3 minutes, so we mind as well go upstairs." I nodded and motioned for him to help me clean up and to get his movies.

After we cleaned up, his parents were outside waiting for him in the car. " I'll see you later, Trevon." He waved as he was heading out the door. Before he left, I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me to give him a kiss on the cheek. " Bye, Trevon." I said, blushing. He was a crimson red after that and he went out the door blushing like crazy. After he shut the door, I jumped on the couch and start my lights out of how cute he was looking when he was blushing.

I was smiling and blushing at the same time. I went upstairs and put my pajamas on and went through my drawers to find the present Trevon gave me for Christmas: a best friend necklace.

I put it around my neck and climbed in bed. I dreamt about Trevon all night.

* * *

Me: *blushing* Please review.

Trevon: *blushing* Yeah, what she said.


End file.
